A cure
by CaraaJJ
Summary: life is never easy...


Klaine tribute (2)

Sort of just a one shot thingy I thought up when watching Glee's S3E14 :

I'm also accepting prompts say you could tell me a oneshot story you'll like to see written? Leave me a review with your prompt and I'll try my best :p

My first fic for Klaine… and its probably rlly terrible to boot XD

I don't own glee

Kurt stared at his mother in horror, biting back the tears stinging behind his eyes. His mother looked frantic, her hands smoothing over Kurt's arms in an effort to calm Kurt, though she herself was the one in panic.

"Its okay my baby… It's okay… mama is going to fix this… You just… You just have a really serious disease… But it can be cured honey… it can be cured… we'll… we'll send you to one of those camps… we'll… we'll…" At this point all Elizabeth Hummel could do was collapse to her knees in a fit of tears and distress.

Kurt Hummel couldn't even begin to comprehend what he was hearing.

His mother…

His loving, caring, kind, mother…

His whole life practically revolved around this woman now sobbing at his feet.

Kurt knew she was catholic… knew she would take it badly… but… this? Telling him he had a disease? That she would find a cure?

Kurt cried silently as he watched his mother struggle to regain her composure.

"I'm gay mom… not a demon…. Just gay…"

Elizabeth let out a panicked yell at his words, immediately clamping her hands over Kurt's lips. "No son of mind… would ever be… be…. A …. A … abomination!"

Elizabeth stared for what seemed to be hours before she finally spoke. "Go to your room Kurt… I… I… I never want to see you again…"

Kurt ran up the stairs blindly, he was so mad and so… so… heart broken. His own mother… He couldn't stay here… couldn't put up with the obvious disgust he had seen in his own mother's eyes…

Kurt buried his face in his pillow as he cried; feeling like the world was crashing down on him.

It was with shaking fingers that Kurt reached out for his phone and sent a quick text to his best friend. I need you, Blaine. I need you…

Blaine was studying when he received the text. He was sitting in the common room with Wes and David, battling his way through Calculus when his phone buzzed, signaling a incoming message.

I need you. Please. – Kurt Hummel

Blaine didn't hesitate as he hurriedly grabbed his books, ignoring Wes and David's questions as he hurried to make the trip to Lima, Ohio.

I'm on my way. – Blaine Anderson

"I never knew… that having my own mother tell me that I needed a cure would be this… painful…" Kurt let out a tired sigh as he leaned against Blaine's chest.

He felt safe, ensconced in Blaine's embrace.

Blaine smoothed his fingers through Kurt's soft curls as he leaned against the head board of Kurt's bed, with Kurt safely curled up in his arms.

Elizabeth Hummel had thrown nothing short of a bitch fit when Blaine had appeared at her doorstep. Thankfully she had seemed too distressed to stop Blaine when he had hurried to Kurt's room.

"I won't lie to you Kurt… this is probably only the surface of problems we're gonna face just because we're gay. In the future Kurt, there are gonna be more hateful comments, there are gonna be people who will hurt you and hate you, and you're going to go through a lot of pain Kurt… …This isn't an easy road… And its never GOING to be an easy road." Blaine watched his boyfriend apprehensively as Kurt nodded.

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut. In his mind, he knew Blaine's words to be true and smart, but in his heart, all he could feel was the throbs of pain that had taken up residence there ever since he had come out to his mother.

His mother. The one woman in the whole world that Kurt would have died for.

He was so tired.

Just so tired.

"There was this project," he began telling Blaine, his eyes unfocused and voice so soft Blaine had to strain to hear his words. "When we were younger, in middle school… my uh… my homeroom teacher, got us to write this really long essay about… about our dreams you know? Of the future… And I… I looked at everyone else's papers, and… and they were filled with so many words… everyone was writing these long… long… LONG papers describing their dreams down to the last detail…"

Kurt had to pause as a broken sob escaped his lips.

"But I couldn't write anything Blaine… Back then… I already knew I was different… that I didn't like girls the way other guys liked girls… and my parents being catholic, I knew what other people thought of… thought of people like me. I was taught to think that I was an abomination… undeserving of happiness…"

"That day, everyone passed up their papers and… and the teacher was really happy. .. Then she saw my paper, and she asked me why I hadn't written anything besides my name at the top. … … And I couldn't tell her… WHY back then but… but I know now… I was… I was just so afraid to even let myself dream of happiness… so afraid because I knew there was such an enormous chance that I would never get what other people took for granted."

"I would never get to kiss my boyfriend in public without being afraid of angering other people… I couldn't… can't… be MYSELF without it being considered this big sin and…"

"Shhh.. shhh…" Blaine gently soothed Kurt as a tear escaped him. How could he possibly not understand? Of course he did. That fear of never getting what other people took for granted. That fear of never being happy just because he didn't bat for the same team.

"It won't get better Kurt… but I can tell you now that… that I'm gonna be there for you… no matter what… and we are going to make it… We. Are. Gonna. Make. It." Blaine's words rang with honesty and truth and Kurt couldn't help himself from just… for a moment… letting himself believe…

Blaine hugged Kurt to him as they both cried.

But there was hope.

Somewhere… out there… Blaine knew… that there would ALWAYS be hope for them, no matter how different they were.


End file.
